Siempre Contigo
by LeRoyalHolyBlue
Summary: One Shot dedicado a la más hermosa pareja que me hubiera encantado ver Canon en el manga. Una historia de amor entre Erza y Natsu.
1. One Shot

**_Este Fic está dedicado a Erza Ps. Gracias por seguir mis historias y por tus reviews tan graciosos que dejas en cada capítulo de mis Fics "Natza". Hice uno especial para ti, y ojalá te guste._**

Debí haberlo imaginado. Jamás en la vida creí que esto llegara a pasar; traté de ser optimista, verle el lado positivo a las cosas, pero parece que me están jugando una mala pasada. Me dejó plantada.

Me arreglé como ningún otro día; pasé horas y horas cepillándome el cabello y eligiendo el peinado que más se adecuara para la ocasión; me maquillé siendo muy minuciosa con la sombra, el rimel, y la perfecta combinación de mis mil y un colores de maquillaje; me puse esa lencería "Especial" que Lucy me había recomendado y acompañado a comprar en la tienda por si la noche llegaba a ser perfecta, incluso, usé el vestido que guardaba para mí graduación, pero como esta noche iba a ser especial decidí ponérmelo. Todo fue en vano.

Ahora, estoy sentada como idiota sobre una bellísima silla de caoba que seguramente es más cara que mi auto, frente a una mesa redonda que cubre un fino mantel blanco con detalles en azúl marino, y que encima está nuestra lujosa cena de más de quinientos mil Jewels que seguramente ya está fría, ¿Porqué? Porque el estúpido de mi novio no se le antojó llegar a la hora que habíamos acordado.

Mi teléfono suena, y tengo la pequeña esperanza de que sea él quien me está llamando.

-¿Hola?

-Hey, hola-oh no, es sólo mi mejor amigo-¿Cómo vas, roja?

-¿Tú qué crees?-pregunto sarcásticamente.

-¿Voy sacando el helado de chocolate?

-No es mala idea. Pero con lo que me acaba de hacer, el helado de chocolate no será suficiente.

-¿Porqué sigues ahí, Erza?-eso mismo me pregunto yo. Tamborileo con mis dedos sobre la mesa, conteniendo la furia.

-Porque me niego a creer que esta relación se está acabando.

-Creí haberte dicho que ese sujeto es un completo idiota. No te merece.

-Gracias. Es sólo que...no quiero que me deje. Lo amo demasiado para hacer eso

¿Porqué sigo torturandome así? Desde que empezamos a salir sólo me ha hecho pasar malos ratos. Desde dejarme plantada hasta olvidarse de mi nombre. ¡¿Quién demonios olvida el nombre de la chica con la que está saliendo?!

Le di muchas oportunidades, y como los balones punteagudos que patea hasta el horizonte, se deshace de ellas. Lo único que ha hecho es romper mi corazón. Y aquí sigo, esperándolo.

-¿Sabes qué...? Ya no puedo más-la línea se corta. Mi amigo me acaba de colgar para dejarme con un sentimiento de culpa y arrepentimiento. Gracias, en serio lo aprecio.

Genial, simplemente genial. No sólo te acabas de quedar sin pareja, Erza, sino que ahuyentaste a tu mejor amigo. Viva yo. Llegaré lejos de esta forma. Ya vi mi futuro viviendo sola con un centenar de gatos rondando por mi departamento. Una solterona, como dice mi tía.

Siento una mano en mi hombro, volteo y me quedo sin respiración.

-Ese vestido te queda muy bien-mi mejor amigo aparece como si nada detrás mío. Es...es...

-Estás aquí...-musito incrédula-¿En serio estás aquí?

-Así es, nena. Vengo en tu rescate-me levanto de mi silla y lo abrazó con todas mis fuerzas. En serio lo estrañaba.

-¡Eres un estúpido! ¡¿Porqué no me dijiste que vendrías desde Seúl para acá?!

-Quería darte la sorpresa. Mis labores allá terminaron más rápido de lo que me imaginé, así que no perdí tiempo y me lancé de regreso a Magnolia. Y justo a tiempo por lo visto.

-Eres un idiota-lo vuelvo a abrazar, ahora con más fuerza. Creo que mis lágrimas comenzaron a salir-pero me alegro de que estés aquí.

-Todo por mi rojita especial-siento sus cálidos brazos en mi espalda. Extrañaba sentir su calidez al abrazarme-ahora, ¿Qué te parece si aprovechamos que estás aquí y cenamos?

-Me parece buena idea.

Pasamos la noche entera hablando del pasado. Nuestras pequeñas aventuras de niños, recordando buenos momentos, y lugares. Me contó las maravillas que vió en Seúl, sus viajes a otros países y continentes. No recuerdo la última vez que alguien me había hecho reír tanto desde hace años, ni siquiera el idiota de mi novio. Lo único bueno que debo agradecerle es que haya dejado pagada la cena de este costoso establecimiento. Así pude pasar un lindo rato con mi amigo sin tener que buscar otro lugar para cenar.

Terminamos la cena y salimos a caminar. Con las luces de los postes iluminando las calles, pude apreciar más su atuendo: camiseta negra, pantalón azul marino, y unas botas color miel. Él siempre a vestido tan formal desde que lo conozco. Me atrevo a decir que es bastante guapo.

Llegamos al parque St. Vermillion. Aquí es donde nosotros pasamos los mejores momentos de muestras infancias; jugando a ser cazadores de tesoros, casi nos perdimos al adentrarnos entre los árboles. A mi madre casi le da un infarto.

-Aquí nosotros tenemos historia, roja-dice. Sí, él también lo recuerda.

-Eso mismo estaba pensando yo.

-¿Ves ese árbol?-señala uno en especial. Uno que se encuentra arrinconado y escondido entre otros dos, más grandes y robustos. Asiento.

-Sí, lo veo.

-En ese solía trepar por sus ramas, fingiendo ser un chimpancé-rompo a carcajadas. Vaya que recuerdo eso.

-¿Cómo pude olvidarlo? Casi te rompes el brazo al hacerlo.

-Aún puedo hacerlo, ¿Quieres ver?-no espera por mi respuesta.

Se apresura a llegar hasta la base del árbol, frota sus manos entre sí, toma impulso y salta. Se sujeta con firmeza y suba la rama con total facilidad. Debe tener mucha fuerza en esos brazos. Aquella que le hizo falta cuando éramos jóvenes. Sube a la rama, se sienta, entrelaza sus piernas una con otra, y se deja caer de espaldas. Queda colgando boca abajo. Y sonríe el muy tonto.

-Antes no podías hacer eso-señalo. Él cruza los brazos.

-Antes no tenía la suficiente fuerza para subir la rama-aclara-ahora soy mucho más fuerte gracias al riguroso entrenamiento que mi padre me dio.

-¿Porqué antes no lo había hecho?

-Bueno, porque antes no estaba al borde del colapso-dice con una sonrisa boba en el rostro. ¿Cómo, "Al borde de colapso"?

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Mi padre recibió el diagnóstico de que tenía cáncer de estómago-ay, no. El señor tenía perfecta salud antes de que se fueran, ¿Cuándo decayó tanto?-estaba devastado, así que tomó una decisión: quiso pasar sus últimos meses con la familia. No tomó los tratamientos. Mi madre trató de convencerlo, pero no lo logró. Él decía que los tratamientos sólo retrasarían lo inevitable, y se aseguró que cada quien estuviera bien en todos los aspectos.

-Lo siento. Sé que querías mucho a tu padre.

-Y aún lo hago. Siempre le dejó un ramo de flores en su lugar de descanso, platico con él sobre nuestra vida y nuestros logros. Y sí, aún lo extraño.

Su voz se quiebra en la última palabra. Yo no puedo entender lo que significa perder a un ser querido como lo es un padre. Debe de dolerle mucho. Me hubiera gustado estar con él en esos momentos, seguramente la pasó muy mal; su madre y hermana debieron apoyarlo, demostrarle que lo querían. Pero el apoyo incondicional de un amigo es una cosa diferente. Demuestra que aunque no tengan lazos de sangre, pueden comprender el dolor y la tristeza del otro.

Me acerco a él y lo rodeo con un brazo, y pego mi frente en su pecho, sin importar que esté boca abajo. Lo único que quiero es abrazarlo.

-Puedes contar conmigo, lo sabes.

-Lo sé. Por eso es que te quiero tanto.

-Y yo a ti.

-Oye-dice después de un momento en silencio-¿Sabes otra cosa? Aquí en este árbol nos dimos nuestro primer...-

-Beso, sí-termino la frase por él. Es un momento algo penoso para mí, pero lo recuerdo-teníamos diez años.

-Y al momento de que nuestros labios se tocaron los dos dijimos...-

-"¡Guácala, qué asco!"

Decimos los dos. Reímos a carcajadas. Es un tonto al recordar algo tan inmaduro y gracioso. Tal parece que tiene la memoria de un elefante. Nada, aparentemente, se le escapa.

-Tienes razón. Así fue como lo recuerdo.

-¡¡Erza!!-escucho a alguien decir mi nombre, y desgraciadamente reconozco la voz. Es el idiota de mi exnovio-¡Oye, Erza!

-¡¿Qué demonios estás haciendo aquí?!-no pudo elegir otro momento para llegar.

-¿Cómo que qué hago aquí? Tenemos una cita-se le traba la lengua al hablar y arrastra las palabras. No puede ser posible.

-¿Estás ebrio?

-...para nada.

-Sí lo estás-el muy zángano está ebrio. Ahora sé dónde ha estado-fuiste a la fiesta de Morgan Silverlance, ¿Verdad? Por eso no llegaste a nuestra cita.

-¿Y eso en qué te afecta? Ya estoy aquí, ¿No? ¡¡No!!

-¡Oye!-exclama mi amigo detrás mío bajando de un salto del árbol-relájate, bro. No me hables así a Erza.

-¿Quién es este idiota?-me pregunta señalándolo. Ahora se dirige a él-escúchame, imbécil, Erza es mi novia y yo le hablo como a mí se me pegue la gana.

-No porque sea tu novia quiera decir que puedes hablarle como a cualquiera. Debes respetarla.

-Un niño como tú no va a decirme qué puedo y no puedo hacer. ¡Vámonos de aquí, Erza!-me agarra de la muñeca y me arrastra con él. Me está apretando muy fuerte, y duele mucho.

-¡Auch! ¡Jellal me estás lastimando, sueltame!-trato de zafarme pero es muy fuerte.

-¡Dije que nos vamos! ¡¡Ya verás cuando lleguemos al departamento!!

De un momento a otro siento un tirón en mi otro brazo. Algo pasa como una exhalación a mi izquierda y derriba a Jellal. No puedo creer lo que estoy viendo. Mi mejor amigo, quien pensaba que aún era el tierno becerro con quien adoraba estar, golpeó a mi ebrio exnovio hasta dejarlo en el suelo. ¿Cambiaste tanto?

-Dije que la dejes en paz, Imbécil.

Jellal trata de acomodar su quijada, con una mirada punzante hacia mi amigo. Esto no pinta bien. Jellal estando ebrio es como un toro desenfrenado: se deja llevar y no le importa a quién lastima con tal de obtener lo que quiere. Debo hacer algo.

-Creo que...-

-¡¡A MÍ NADIE ME TOCA!!-Jellal ruge y se abalanza sobre él. Sólo puedo cubrir mis ojos.

No oigo nada. Sólo el mortal silencio de la noche. ¿Qué habrá pasado? Lentamente retiro mis manos de los ojos con miedo de encontrar una escena que probablemente me vaya a aterrar.

Mi amigo, le soltó un puñetazo a Jellal directamente a la nariz. Aún está en su pose. Y mi exnovio no responde, como si el puñetazo lo hubiera regresado a la realidad. Después de cinco segundos reacciona y cae como una regla al frío pasto del parque. Está fuera de combate. ¿Cómo hizo eso?

-¡Gah!-mi amigo se queja mirando su mano con una mueca-me rompí la mano.

-Pues claro que sí, tonto-digo acercándome a él-seguramente es la primera vez que golpeas a un cabeza dura como Jellal-gentilmente tomo su mano y la veo detenidamente, buscando algún hueso roto o moretón.

-No creí que tuviera el cráneo tan duro.

-Es jugador de fútbol americano, ¿Qué esperabas?

-Darle su merecido. Nadie te habla de esa forma.

-Gracias, viejo. Pero no debiste de hacer eso. Yo pude haberme encargado de él.

-No, Erza, no entiendes.

-¿Qué es lo que debo entender?-repentinamente voltea su mano y toma la mía, usando ambas la cubre. Levanto la mirada y descubro que está mirándome directamente. ¿Qué está haciendo?

-No dejaría que nadie te faltara al respeto. Yo te cuidaría de cualquier amenaza, yo te protegería de la maldad, yo te respetaría como si de nuestra patria se tratara. Tú eres la razón de porque volé desde Seúl hasta mi ciudad natal, busqué por toda la ciudad ese bendito restaurante donde te encontré llorando por ese idiota, y te traje al lugar donde vivimos los momentos más importantes de mi infancia. Todo esto lo hago por ti, y nadie más.

-¿Qué estás diciendo? No...no entiendo porqué...-

-Erza...-no entiendo esto.

¿Qué está tratando de hacer? ¿Debo decir algo? No puedo porque mi mente está en blanco, apenas puedo pensar claramente. ¡¿En qué momento las cosas cambiaron tan radicalmente?!

Sus ojos siguen mirándome fijamente, y parece que no se va a detener. ¿Porqué... porqué mi corazón late con fuerza? ¿Porqué mis rodillas están temblando? ¡¿PORQUÉ ESTOY TAN NERVIOSA?!

-Yo...yo te amo Erza.

-¿...qué?

-Te amo. No puedo creer que volví a decirlo. Pero es que no puedo seguir ocultando mis sentimientos hacia ti. Desde que éramos niños he estado enamorado de ti. Y me dolía no poder expresarte lo que sentía con las palabras adecuadas. Ahora, después de muchos años, y con mi experiencia de escritor profesional, puedo decirte mil y un palabras para que entiendas...lo mucho que me importas.

Lo dijo. Dijo que me amaba; más y más palabras para decirme lo que siente por mí. ¿Porqué ahora? ¿Porqué aquí? ¿Porqué él?

Es...es...no puedo creerlo. No. No. Debe estar bromeando, sí, seguramente está bromean...

Acaba de besarme. ¡¡Acaba de besarme!! ¡¡En los labios!!

Se aparte de mí y sonríe. ¡¿Porqué estás sonriendo si por dentro me estoy desmoronando?!

Retrocedo un paso, luego otro. No puedo pensar en otra cosa más que en irme de aquí. Y aclarar mis ideas. Le doy la espalda y huyo de él.

Lo escucho gritar mi nombre, pero no me detengo. Sólo corro. Corro sin pensar en detenerme, y mucho menos en voltear hacia atrás. ¿Porqué hiciste eso?

Subo como relámpago a mi departamento, abro la puerta de una patada, arrojo mis cosas al sillón sin siquiera asegurarme que están ahí, y me meto a la ducha.

Mi corazón palpita desenfrenadamente, tanto y tan fuerte que me duele; el dolor de cabeza no me ayuda en nada, ni siquiera con el agua fría el dolor se calma. ¿Mi mejor amigo acaba de confesar sus sentimientos hacia mí? Se me declaró. Y simplemente huí de él. Huí del lugar.

He vivido aquí en Magnolia desde que tengo memoria. Fuí a la escuela como cualquier niño común. A pesar de ser huérfana, mi vida junto a mi familia adoptiva superó mis expectativas. Me aman, y yo los amo a ellos...eso es. Camille, ella puede ayudarme. Mi madre adoptiva, aún por el hecho de ser adoptiva, es mi madre después de todo. Toda madre le puede dar consejos a sus hijos. Le marcaré.

Cierro la llave de la ducha y me enrollo en una enorme toalla blanca, salgo del baño y tomo el teléfono fijo con ambas manos. Mis dedos tiemblan como lombrices inquietas, pero hago mi mejor esfuerzo por marcar el número. Espero. Sólo espero.

-¿Diga?

-¡Mamá!-levanto la voz en cuanto la escucho del otro lado de la línea-mamá, gracias a Dios respondiste.

-¿Erza? ¿Hija, qué está pasando? Son las...dos de la mañana.

-Perdona por despertarte, pero en serio necesito tu ayuda.

-¿Te estás metiendo drogas?

-¡¡Mamá!!

¡¿Cómo puede decir semejante tontería en estos momentos tan críticos?! Sí, ella es Camille Belleview, mi madre adoptiva. Aquella que tiene una inocencia tan grande como su gentil corazón.

-No me grites, hija. Sólo quería saber si estabas en tu cien.

-No. No me estoy metiendo drogas-primero debo aclarar esa duda de su mente, sino ella no podrá responder bien mi pregunta-te marco porque acaba de pasarme algo que no puedo manejar sin ti ayuda.

-¿Qué pasó? Dime-creo que me pasé. Su voz se escucha alterada.

-No es nada malo, te lo aseguro.

-¿Entonces hija?

-¿Recuerdas a mi mejor amigo?

-¿Cuál, el hijo del herrero, o del líder del grupo Beyonder?

-El hijo del líder.

-¡Oh, sí!-exclama mi madre- Era un encanto de chico. No sé qué fue de él.

-Acaba de llegar a Magnolia. Lo vi.

-¿Y qué ocurrió? ¿Hablaste con él?

-Sí. Se me acaba de confesar-hay silencio en la otra línea-¿Mamá, me escuchaste? ¡¡Dijo que me amaba!!

Mi madre grita tan fuerte que casi me rompe el tímpano. No creí que fuera posible eso. Luego se echa a reír. Sí, ella es mi madre.

-¡¿Y tú qué le dijiste?! Obviamente que sí, ¿No?

-Claro que no-contesto de forma cortante-¿Cómo puedes decir eso?

-Hija, por el amor de Dios. ¿Cómo puedes rechazar a ese lindo jovencito? Se notaba desde que eran niño lo mucho que le importabas. ¡¡Él te regaló a Píqueri, nuestro perro!!

-¡¿Fue él?!-no puedo creer lo que me está diciendo. No recuerdo que fuera él quien me regaló al Señor Píqueri-¿No fue papá?

-¡Ash! Tu padre no regalaría ni la mitad de un chicle que se encontró por accidente en el maletero.

-Ahora sí me sorprendiste, mamá.

-Bueno, y...¿Qué piensas hacer?-finalmente la pregunta que me temía que fuera a hacerme, y que traté de evitar desde hace una hora.

-No...estoy segura. Por eso te llamé. Estoy en una montaña rusa de emociones interminables que...hacen un revoltijo en mi cabeza. Ayúdame-le suplico. Escucho respirar hondo a mi madre. Que no me sermoné.

-Mira, hija-ay, no. Madre, no, no más sermones-haciendo a un lado el hecho de que soy tu madre, adoptiva, pero madre. Te digo que serías muy tonta al dejar ir a ese chico. Él se muere por ti. Señor Píqueri es la prueba de ello; como dices, si él después de tantos años aún se acordó de ti, y fue a verte de la forma que haya sido. Eso dice mucho de él. Tú estás en sus pensamientos, tú eres por quien vino a la ciudad. Para él no existe nadie más en el mundo que tú. Tú y sólo tú.

Vaya...mi madre cuando se lo propone puede ser más sabia, directa, y señaladora de lo obvio de todo el mundo. Tiene razón. Ahí están las pruebas suficientes para saber qué tanto le importo a él; los años que pasé con él parecen haber creado un fuerte lazo entre los dos, que es invisible para mí. Soy una tonta. ¿Cómo pude dejarlo ahí solo en el parque? Soy una maldita desconciderada sin sentimientos. Debo volver.

-Mamá-musito-no puedes tener la boca tan llena de razón.

-Sólo debes ver los pequeños detalles, hija.

-Fui una desconciderada. Tengo que alcanzarlo y hablar con él. Aclarar las cosas.

-Eso mismo, hija.

-Gracias por abrirme los ojos. Eres la mejor.

-No hay de qué hija. Pero por favor, no vuelvas a hablarme a las dos de la madrugada.

-Sí, lo siento mucho.

-Ah, y no fumes hierba, ¿Ok? Que pases lindo día-la línea se cortó. Un día de estos muy seguramente le provocaré un paro cardíaco a mi pobre madre.

¿Ahora qué hago? Seguramente él ya se fue del parque. Y no lo culpo. Prácticamente lo rechacé, y de la peor manera; no pude saber si se estaba hospedando en algún hotel de paso, o si fue a la casa de sus padres, lo cual creo imposible porque hace más de siete años que ya no viven aquí. Tampoco creo posible que se haya quedado en el parque en las últimas tres horas...¿O sí?

Después de vestirme y arreglarme para salir, tomo mis llaves y salgo en su busca, sintiéndome con cada paso que doy más y más culpable. Corro lo más rápido posible hacia el parque. Al llegar, volteó a todos lados esperando milagrosamente una señal que me indique su presencia; muchos hombres, pero ninguno es él. Es como buscar en un mar de cabezas.

Camino por la zona infantil, la zona de bicicletas, las canchas de básquetbol...espera. Él ama el Skateboard. Camino rápidamente a las rampas que hace menos de un mes la ciudad construyó para simbolizar su unión por una buena causa.

Y ahí está. Sentado en lo alto de una rampa, viendo cómo los jóvenes se deslizan por el metal de la rampa. Camino hacia él. Mis nervios no pueden estar más enloquecidos. Contrólate, Erza Scarlett, contrólate. Voltea y nota que estoy caminando hacia él. Pero su rostro es inexpresivo. Ay no, lo lastimé en serio.

-¡Hey!-lo llamo.

¿No puedo ser más descarada? ¿Eso es lo primero que digo después de huir de él como un cachorro asustado? Porque así es como me siento. Como un pequeño, débil, y torpe cachorro.

Baja de un salto de la rampa y camina hacia mí. Ya no siento mis pies, así que dejó de caminar. Siento que me voy a desmayar. Ahora está frente a mí.

-Ho-Hola-no puedo evitar el tartamudear.

¿Porqué mi cuerpo me traiciona?

-Yo...no...-reacciona, mujer. Debes decirle algo, lo primero que se te venga a la cabeza-yo no consumo drogas.

¡¿Porqué demonios dije eso?!

Baja la mirada y ahoga una carcajada. Eso es buena señal, se está riendo de una estupidez que dije. Eso me alivia un poco.

-Sí, así es como te recuerdo-dice. Se escucha ligeramente divertido y alivianado-haciendo bromas en todo momento.

-Oye, yo... quería decirte que...-

-No hace falta, Erza-me interrumpe levantando la mano derecha. Sonríe-tu reacción ya me la esperaba. Y soy yo quien debería pedirte perdón por decírtelo todo de golpe, y no suavizarlo como es debido. Supongo que te alarmaste.

Como no tienes una maldita idea. Díselo a mi pecho que está adolorido por las fuertes palpitaciones de mi corazón.

-Sólo un poco.

-Lo lamento-ahora pone su cara de niño regañado-pero lo que dije fue cierto.

-Lo entiendo-eso hago, pero no termino de procesarlo.

-Quiero saber...¿Qué es lo que piensas de eso?-

Número uno, me quiero desmayar. Número dos, mis rodillas están a punto de colapsar. Y número tres...

-¿Porqué yo?-mi pregunta lo sorprende. Pero logra recobrar la compostura.

-¿Por dónde debería empezar? Desde que te conocí supe que asombrosa. El primer día de escuela Jeremiah Dylinger te robó el almuerzo, y tú lo derribaste de un golpe; no le tuviste miedo, así como fuiste valiente al enfrentarte a ese Doberman terrorífico de la Señora Monteith para sacar nuestra pelota de su jardín. Eres sincera, decidida, inteligente y sobre todo: No has cambiado en nada desde la última vez que nos vimos. ¿Debo decir más?

-Creo que ya es suficiente. ¿Sabes? De niña yo sabía que ninguno de nuestros compañeros se acercaría a mí para ser mi amigo. Pero eso no le importó en lo absoluto. Hasta que llegaste tú, y supe lo que era una amistad sincera e incondicional; con tu falta de preocupación y sentido común. Me hiciste pasar los mejores momentos de mi infancia. Me hizo sentir muy mal el momento cuando te fuiste, y no pude despedirme. En el fondo yo deseaba que, donde quiera que te encontraras, estuvieras bien y que tendrías mucha suerte. Ahora...con lo que acabas de decirme, lograste hacer lo que nadie había hecho antes: Sacudir mi mundo.

-¿Y eso es...malo?

-Sí, porque me dejaste en Shock.

-Ay...-

-Pero, ¿Qué quiere decir eso?-no puedo creer que voy a decir esto-que si no sintiera lo mismo por ti, no hubiera tenido esta reacción.

Ahora es él quien no puede creerlo. Tardé demasiado tiempo en darme cuenta de esto.

Recuerdo aquella vez que se fue. Sólo pude verlo a través de la ventanilla del auto de su padre mientras avanzaba por la calle. Grité con todas mis fuerzas su nombre, que me viera y despedirme aunque sea con mi mano en lo alto. Pero no fue así. Esa fue la primera vez que lloré en verdad, y fue por alguien que me importaba mucho.

-Estás tratando de decir...-

Respiro hondo, lo tomo de ambas manos, y lo miro directamente a los ojos. Siento que voy a llorar.

-Yo te amo, Natsu Dragneel.

Estoy enamorada de mi mejor amigo. Y eso no va a cambiar.

Coloca su mano en mi mejilla derecha, siento su pulgar rozar mi piel. Puedo sentir su cálido tacto, la misma calidez que me hace sentir segura cuando me abraza. Acerca su rostro al mío y nos besamos. Un dulce y gentil beso que me hace estremecer.

Ahora puedo ver ese lazo que nos une, un lazo color rojo brillante.

Al principio, me sentía sola por no tener familia. Luego llegaron mis padres adoptivos, y mi vida cambió radicalmente. En estos momentos, con la llegada de Natsu a Magnolia después de tanto tiempo, mi vida vuelve a cambiar. Ya no estaré sola. Nunca más.

**_Finale_**.


	2. Capítulo Extra

Mis manos tiemblan mucho ante la idea de que llegaré tarde. No debo llegar tarde. Es un momento importante en nuestras vidas y no pienso perdérmelo por ningún motivo.

Salgo del edificio y levantó la mano para llamar un taxi. Uno, dos, tres taxis pasan en frente de mí pero no se detienen ¡¿Porqué en este preciso momento?! Llevo mis dedos pulgar e índice a mis labios y suelto un sonoro silbido. El taxi que se disponía a pasarme de largo se detiene en seco. Jaque mate conductor desgraciado.

-Al hospital Belserion en nueva freelance, por favor- me acerco al conductor con precaución para que no piense que lo voy a asaltar y le ofrezco quinientos Jewels-le doy esta cantidad si pisa el acelerador a fondo y se pasa los altos.

El conductor sonríe maliciosamente, acepta el billete y pisa a fondo el acelerador.

Después de avanzar diez cuadras como un bólido, nos detiene un embotellamiento en la avenida cincuenta y dos; aparentemente ocurrió un accidente con una revolvedora de cemento y no saben cómo liberar la calle. Genial, simplemente genial. Mis quinientos Jewels fueron para nada. Miro mi reloj...han pasado diez minutos. Demonios, no. Abro la puerta del taxi y salgo corriendo lo más que puedo.

-¡No te regresaré los Jewels!-grita el conductor.

-¡Como si me importara!

Esa es la menor de mis preocupaciones. Correr no es problema, tengo muy buena condición física. Ya avancé cinco cuadras en cinco minutos. Debería ser un nuevo logro personal.

Según recuerdo, el hospital está a tan sólo diez cuadras de donde estoy. Ya casi llego, mi amor. No me lo perderé por nada en el...

Repentinamente me encuentro en el suelo. Me palpita la cabeza y siento que mi garganta está a punto de explotar.

-¡Dame todo tu dinero, imbécil!-un hombre arrepiento me levanta de la camisa y me golpea en la cara. Chocó contra la pared.

-¡Ay, no, claro que no!-se abalanza hacia mí.

Antes de que vuelva a tocarme levanto mi pierna, la coloco en su abdomen y lo empujo hacia atrás. Pongo el pié derecho atrás, el izquierdo firmemente en el suelo, levanto mi puño derecho y le suelto un puñetazo en el rostro. El sujeto retrocede aturdido. Giro sobre mi pié izquierdo, contraigo la pierna derecha y con toda mi fuerza pateo su abdomen de nuevo. Mi agresor cae, se retuerce, y revuelve el estómago frente a mí. No tuvo oportunidad.

-Suerte para la próxima-me burlo y sigo con mi camino.

Llego al hospital, y me dirijo al mostrador. Una enfermera peliblanca me mira con ojos serios.

-¿En qué le puedo ayudar?

-Dragneel...-digo sin aliento. Corrí demasiado-¿En qué habitación se encuentra Erza Dragneel?

La enfermera busca en su computador. ¿Podría por favor apurarse? ¿Es mucho pedir?

-Habitación I-77. Subiendo las escaleras, tercer piso, a la derecha.

-¡Gracias!

Ya voy, mi amor. Estoy en camino.

Las escaleras son un martirio después de correr quince cuadras sin parar. Mis piernas arden. Llego al último piso con mi garganta a punto de estallar; habitación I-77, dar vuelta a la derecha al llegar. No puedo rendirme ahora. Tengo que verla. ¡¡NO PUEDO PERDERME ESTO!! Logré encontrar la habitación. Me pongo una bata de enfermero que ya estaba esperándome en la entrada y abro la puerta...

Escucho un sonido. Mis piernas sucumben, no por la caminata, sinó por el sonido en sí. Un llanto. No puedo creerlo; me arrastro por el reluciente piso de la habitación sin importarme que los enfermeros y el doctor me miren. Mis ojos se humedecen, hay lágrimas. Me levanto, y lo que veo casi me derriba.

-Natsu...-dice ella con su dulce voz. Está exhausta, eso es obvio. No puedo dejar de llorar-llegaste a tiempo.

-Así es, mi amor. Aquí estoy-suelta una pequeña risita. Entre sus brazos reposa un bulto envuelto en una sábana rosa.

-Querido, quiero presentarte a alguien-retira delicadamente la sábana, permitiéndome ver el interior. Rompo a llorar-ella...es Arely Dragneel. Tu hija.

Siento un escalofrío recorrer toda mi espalda. Éste es el momento que estuve esperando por todos esos largos nueve meses, los cuidados que le brindé a mi amada Erza, las pláticas con los doctores. Y aquí está. Mi dulce bebita.

Erza see enderza con ayuda de una enfermera, y me entrega a mi hija. La tomo. Tengo el temor de dejarla caer, pero sé que eso no va a pasar. Prometí cuidar de ella, ser el padre, que le aseguré al mío, más asombroso para ésta niña. Mi niña.

Puedo ver su rostro: rosado y pequeño, regordete y tierno. Tiene mi nariz. De momento abre los ojos, son iguales a los de su madre. Y ríe, suelta una linda risita de bebé. Escucho a Erza y a los enfermeros hacer lo mismo. Los conmueve su reacción de mi niña.

Levanto el rostro y miro a mi esposa.

-No puedo creerlo-digo. Ella sonríe-ya soy papá.

-Ahora somos una familia completa, Natsu. Como siempre quisimos.

**_"Cuando encuentres a tu pareja ideal, hijo. Asegúrate de amarla con sinceridad, con pasión, serle fiel, y respetarla como a una reina. Porque ella, en algún momento, te brindará algo que...alegrará tu vida por completo. Sé un buen padre, hijo. Porque no hay nada más hermoso que saber que eres el modelo a seguir de una criaturita"_**

Esas fueron las palabras de mi padre una semana antes de irse. Él siempre veía por nuestro bien. Nosotros éramos primero. Yo y mis hermanos lo lloramos por días, pero se aseguró de que estuviéramos preparados para cuando llegara el momento. Le agradezco mucho, porque si no fuera por su guía y sabios consejos yo no sería ni la mitad del hombre que soy ahora.

Arely tendrá un padre por el cuál enorgullecerse. Ella y Erza lo son todo para mí.

Daría mi vida por ellas

**_Finale_**.


End file.
